IG-88 Meets The Fantastic Four (2015)
IG-88 Meets The Fantastic Four (2015) is the thirty-eighth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the third installment of the IG-88 / Fantastic Four Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT The 88 Squad are sent by Dr. Reed Richards (Ioan Gruffudd) into an alternate world of a different Fantastic Four, with tabletop roleplaying assistance from Screen Crashers. In that world, Childhood friends Reed Richards and Ben Grimm have worked together on a prototype teleporter since youth, eventually attracting the attention of Professor Franklin Storm, director of the Baxter Foundation, a government-sponsored research institute for young prodigies, as well as The 88 Squad, who are assisting Franklin in the project. Reed is recruited by The 88 Squad to join them and aid Storm's children, scientist Sue Storm and the somewhat reckless technician and her younger brother Johnny Storm, into completing a "Quantum Gate" designed by Storm's wayward protégé, Victor von Doom, who begrudgingly agrees to help due to his unrequited feelings for Sue. The experiment is successful, and the facility's supervisor, Dr. Allen, and The 88 Squad plan to send a group from NASA to venture into a parallel dimension known as "Planet Zero". Disappointed at being denied the chance to join the expedition, Reed, Johnny, and Victor along with Ben use the Quantum Gate to embark on an unsanctioned voyage to Planet Zero, which they learn is a world filled with otherworldly substances. Victor attempts to touch the green-lava like substance, causing the surface they are on to collapse and the ground to erupt, as The Horde Of Darkness starts intruding the area. Reed, Johnny, and Ben return to their shuttle just as Sue brings them back to Earth. Victor is seemingly killed after he falls into the collapsing landscape and is impaled by Shredder. The Nostalgia Critic explodes the machine, altering Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben on a molecular-genetic level, affording them superhuman abilities beyond their control: Reed can stretch like rubber, Susan can become invisible and generate force shields, Johnny can engulf his entire body in fire and fly, and Ben becomes bigger and develops a rock-like hide which gives him superhuman strength and durability. They are then placed in government / 88 Squad custody and confinement to be studied and have their conditions and abilities tested. Blaming himself for the accident, Reed escapes from the facility and tries to find a cure for their changes. One year later, Reed is now a fugitive and has built a suit that is able to adapt to his body's plasticity and help him control his ability. Hiding in Central America, he is eventually found by The 88 Squad and the United States military with Sue's help and captured by Ben, who has become a military / 88 Squad asset along with Johnny and Sue. Johnny and Sue have been outfitted with specialized suits designed by IG-86 and Zordon to help them stabilize and control their abilities. Reed is brought to Area 57, where Dr. Allen conscripts him to open another portal to Planet Zero in exchange for giving Reed the necessary resources to find a cure. Arriving in Planet Zero, Dr. Allen and The 88 Squad's explorers find Victor, who has been fused to his spacesuit and can now control the elements, as well as having telekinetic abilities, and bring him back to Earth. Believing the human race needs to be destroyed so he can rebuild Planet Zero in his and The Horde Of Darkness's image, The Horde Darkness intrudes the facility and, with assistance from Victor, kills scientists and soldiers in the base including Dr. Allen and Professor Storm (both whom Shredder impales) and returns to Planet Zero using the Quantum Gate, with Ben, Johnny, Reed, Sue, and The 88 Squad in pursuit. Now dubbing himself "Doom", Victor and The Horde Of Darkness activate a portal on Planet Zero using the Quantum Gate II, and a structure consisting of the rock formations in Planet Zero he and Bowser made while in the realm, that begins consuming the landscape of the Earth. He is confronted by the gang and, after a short battle, Ben punches Doom into the portal's energy beam, disintegrating him, but he comes back and transforms into 2005 Dr. Doom. Because Screen Crashers quit during this, The Heroes battle The Horde Of Darkness and Dr. Doom in a long fight, which is then finished when the 2005 Fantastic Four come in and defeat The Horde Of Darkness, killing 2005 Dr. Doom in the process, but The Horde Of Darkness escapes. Johnny closes the portal afterwards. Returning to Earth, the group is rewarded for their heroics by being given a new base of operations by the US military, The 88 Squad, and 2005 Fantastic Four known as "Central City" to study their abilities. As The 88 Squad and 2005 Fantastic Four leave back to their own world, the 2015 Fantastic Four decide to use their powers to help people and adopt the mantle of the "Fantastic Four". In a mid-credits scene, The Horde Of Darkness launch final preparations in Project U.L.T.R.O.N. In a post-credits scene, The 88 Squad tell the whole story to The Guardians Of The Galaxy, who respond by telling that story is horrible, which The 88 Squad completley agrees with. The 88 Squad then get a call from Rogers regarding Sokovia, and a trailer for IG-88 And The Avengers: Age Of Ultron is then shown. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA